


Tonight Will be the Night That I Will Fall for You.

by Unpleased



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6576928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpleased/pseuds/Unpleased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a person is sixteen years old, he or she finds out if they are a dom or a sub. Later when they turn eighteen, the name of their soulmate(s) appear somewhere on their body.</p><p>Sounds easy, but when Maxine Caulfield finds out who her dom is, she panics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of a tester.

Max shifted in her computer chair, anxiously glancing down at the bottom right corner of her laptop's screen. It was the night of September 20th and she was waiting for her old friend from Oregon, where she was raised, to get on skype. She sat up straighter when the incoming call chime went off. She was met by the crooning of "MAD MAAAXXX" by her blue hair companion. She giggled and tilted her head "You snuck on! Didn't even see the notif!" She frowned. Chloe snerked "More like you were zoned out thinking about tomorrow. You'll be fine Max." Chloe said insistently. Max rolled her eyes "Chloe not all of us get blessed with lovely Dominants like Rachel. I don't even want one to begin with, why does this have to happen?"

See, Max already knew she was a sub. She remembered waking up on her sixteenth birthday with the black unfilled triangle stinging atop her wrist and just feeling the overwhelming disappoint curl into her stomach. That birthday was important but this one, taking place tomorrow, was even more so as she'd find out who her Dominant was. Max was still feeling the disappointment even though she hadn't met her Dominant yet. Chloe was a year older than Max and had already met her Dominant and formed her soul bond. Rachel didn't look like the typical Dominant. She had beautiful blonde hair with a single blue feather, matching her bright mates’ hair. She also had a very cherubic face. But Max knew that she was one of the strictest Dom's she knew. Not by force but by voice.

"Honestly Max it won't be so bad." Chloe snorted causing Max to snarl at her phone “No Chloe, you’re completely wrong! I’m not the type to just submit and grovel at the feet of some stuck up Dom!” "That's not how it works max.... It's really a special thing." Chloe spoke with a soft voice "I promise you you'll be fine" "Wowzers Chloe..." She muttered in a panic "What if I get a crazy Dom who locks me up and I never see the sun and die of brittle bone disease from lack of Vitamin D?" She shouted out, freaking out. Chloe chortled, completely humored "Alright that's a bit extreme Maxine, the worst thing that’s ever happened to me was getting grounded for a weekend for being out past curfew without Rachel. And we both know how I am.” She snorted “The best advice I can give you is to get a good night's sleep and call me when your name forms. Love you!" She cheered. And with that the phone was hung up. Max let out a defeated sigh and let her head fall onto her desk.

"Alright sweetheart?" Vanessa, her mother, called as she knocked on the door. "Are you worrying yourself again?" she sighed, feeling for her daughter but also wishing she would just let go of her reserves and realize this would make her happy. Vanessa remembered being in her place and how she worried herself sick. But meeting and submitting to Ryan was the best thing she could have done.  
“No.” Max groaned, turning her head to face her mother “I really don’t wanna do this.” She sighed, rubbing her eye and looking at her mom. Vanessa smiled sympathetically opening her mouth to say something until Ryan interrupted and called her down to help him make dinner. Vanessa excused herself, rushing down the stairs.

Max sighed and turned back to her laptop, she clicked the safari tab and waited for it to load up going to Facebook to go to Chloe’s profile. She clicked through photos of Rachel and her sighing wistfully “Maybe if I was in Oregon with them, things would be a little bit easier.” She sighed scrolling down Chloe’s timeline. She was surprised to see a photo collection of Chloe and Rachel at a party. It made her wish that she still went to a public school and was no longer homeschooled. She clicked through the names list of people tagged “Rachel Amber, Chloe Price, Dana Ward, Juliet Watson, Victoria Chase, Taylor Christensen, Courtney Watson, Hayden Jones, Zachary Riggins, Nathan Prescott, and Logan Robertson.” She mumbled along “A few of those are familiar.” She nods shrugging, starting the task of clicking to some profile. She studied the pairings within the group until she was called down for dinner.

She rushed down the stairs eager for a last family dinner. “Hello Maxine.” Ryan kissed her head handing her a loaded plate so she could head to the dinner table. “Hi, Poppa.” She smiled to herself, settling down at the dining room table. She waited for her parents to sit before she started eating. Ryan then took a bit and Vanessa waited until he gave her a nod to start eating. “Sorry I won’t be there for your big day tomorrow kiddo. I gotta fly out tonight for those meetings.” Ryan turned one side of his mouth up in a sort of apologetic smile. Max nods “That’s alright.” She nods curtly, shoving her mouth full of the salad so she wouldn’t have to say anything else on the topic. Vanessa got the hint and changed the topic leaving Ryan none the wiser.

After dinner the girls were left to clean up dinner while Ryan went upstairs to finish pack. Vanessa was trying to pry on the subject but was would just brush it off. She was getting more and more curt. Ryan came down and gave both his ladies a kiss before he headed out to the airport. “Really Max, I wish you wouldn’t be like this. It’s our last night together and you’re being so quiet.” “Well I’m sorry mom but in five short hours I have to do possibly the worst thing in my entire life.” She exclaims, throwing the towel she was using to dry the dishes down and stomping up the stairs. She popped into the bathroom and brushed her teeth figuring it was just better to sleep it off at this point. She lies down on her bed and fell into sleep rather easily.  
Five hours later, Max officially started to panic. A few minutes after the clock stroked midnight, her right arm was starting to itch. She knew a name was beginning to form. It could take anywhere from minutes to hours for a name to fully emerge upon the skin. Max angrily shoved her arm under her pillow, contemplating chopping the limb off all together.

She figured she could go and talk to her mother but quickly decided it against it due to the late hour. As there was no one else to talk to she got up and grabbed her laptop from her desk, opening it and clicking to google typing “I don’t want a Dom” in the search engine. All that brought up were stories of failed escape attempts, the gruesome punishments listed after. Frightening things! She quickly shut her laptop and laid back down just planning on sleeping it off. 

It was around three in the morning when Max was too tired to keep her eyes open. Red blotches were on her arm in the place the name would be. The terrible itching and turned into a tolerable throbbing and Max closed her eyes and prayed for time to stop.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan finds his lovely Max

Max found that sleep did not last long enough as she woke three hours later from a nightmare. She sat up in a tiff of panic, hands crazily slapping at the little switch on her lamp. Once light consumed her surrounding area. She immediately noticed a new development on her arm “Nathan Prescott.” She muttered sleepily. She thought about where she knew that name from and grabbed her laptop when she was drawing a blank. She tapped the name into the search bar on Facebook, clicking on the link with the most common mutuals. She paled as she saw a status stating that his soulmates name finally appeared and it was Maxine Caulfield and if anyone knew anything they should report it straight away. She cringed at the word report. She clicked on the comments and her eyes widened. There were many. Victoria said that she was on Rachel’s friends list. Hayden said that she lived in California. Rachel said she was an Arcadia bay native. Nathan said that he was on his way. In that moment, Max did the only sensible things she could do. Ran.

Nathan awoke to a slight tingling on his scapula. He sits up immediately, excitement filling him to the bone. He’s been waiting for the day where he would find out who he would spend the rest of his lifetime with for a long time. Who he could boss around and who was literally made to please him. He yanked off his shirt immediately and turned toward the full body mirror trying to see what it said. He had craned his body in all sorts of directions and had eventually given up, jogging toward his door and yanking it open he marched down to Hayden’s room, pounding on the door. When Hayden ambled out, obviously being jostled awake in the midst of his Rem stage, Nathan excitedly grabbed a hold of him arm and shook him awake “Bruh, the name came. Tell me what it says.” He turned around. Hayden studied his best friend’s frail frame but read the name out to appease him “Maxine Caulfield.” He yawned, making a sympathetic noise at the back of his throat when he saw the look of confusion on Nathan’s face when he turned around. “I have no idea who that is.” They said simultaneously. One of the girls that completed Hayden’s trifecta sat up, still not able to get to sleep after the party. “Post a status about it and shut the fuck up. Some of us are trying to sleep.” She turned around and cuddled up to her blonde partner, letting out a sleepy mumble. Hayden tutted at her but turned to Nathan “That’s not a bad idea man.” He shrugged. Nathan pulled out his phone and already started typing his status as he scurried back to his room. He made a content sound at the immediate likes and comments he was getting, happy that no one could sleep after that party.

Max was currently sat in one of the old pipes water used to run through, facetiming her friend Kate from Arcadia Bay “Aw come on Max, please stop crying, it cannot be that bad. Just lemme see the name.” She cooed encouragingly. Max continued sobbing and curled into herself even more, leaning against the grimy, moss covered wall. The park she was currently at was a few hours away from her home but it was the only place she knew that was far enough away that she could stay for a bit and feel comfortable. When Max had first moved here she had met a boy at her new school and they quickly became fast friends, even dated for a while. As he was a couple years older than her he knew his status first. Max and he had reached a mutual point in their relationship where they were okay with being each other’s. Then he met his mate and dropped Max faster than a hot potato. Max winced at the memory and sat up, she rolled up the sleeve over her slightly oversized zip us and revealed the name that was scrawled in the others neat writing up her forearm. Kate gasped which released a whole new set of tears from Max. Kate was a good person with great judgement; if she made such a horrified sound at Nathan’s name then she knew she was screwed for sure. Kate quickly realized her mistake and started spewing all the things people would see as benefits to dating one of the Prescott’s children. “The family is really wealthy Max, Nate is generous to all his friends and his sister is truly a great person. You’re going to be in good hands, think of all the cool opportunities you’ll be introduced to!” She chirped. Max smiled and sat up, sniffing “Thanks Kate, you really are great. And I guess I will be seeing you soon as that’s where he is. I should go for now. I need a bit of time to collect my thoughts.” She smiled and hung up after Kate said a goodbye. Max glanced at her muted conversation with Chloe. Once she found out who it was all she cared about was that they would be reunited, completely disregarding Max’s hesitance directed toward Dom’s which she was usually pretty understanding towards. Max was just about to tuck her phone away when she felt it go off, she unlocked it surprised to see a message from Rachel. “Max you should go home, Nathan is already on his way there and with him families connections it will be really easy to find you. I’m just trying to help you help yourself.” She wrote. Max rolled her eyes and walked toward the abandoned tunnel the trains used to run through but couldn’t anymore as it was damaged from constant flooding.

Max stayed in the little town until around seven when she was able to catch a bus back to where she lived. Once she arrived back she just walked around the down town area, ducking in and out of shops until around midnight when she figured her mother would have gone to bed after getting the hint as Max hadn’t answered any of her twenty something phone calls. She started the longer walk home, popping her earbuds into her ears. Once she got home she smiled at the fact that the dining room light was on. Vanessa used to do this when Max would go out with her friends and not be expected home until late. She started to feel a little remorse as Vanessa had worked hard on planning her birthday and Max had left before she could even figure out who her match was. Max unlocked the door and walked in, kicking off her shoes. “Max baby, is that you?” She heard Vanessa call as she shrugged her hoodie off. “Yeah, it’s me mom.” Max smiled, walking toward the kitchen where she heard her mom. Her jaw dropped when she saw the dirty blonde boy sat at her table with her mother, tea and her birthday cake set out in front of them. “Max!” He smiled and moved to get up. Max did the most reasonable thing she could think of at that moment and booked it up the stairs toward her bedroom. She heard two pairs of footsteps hurrying after her. She reached her room first and slammed the door, locking it. Nathan was struggling not used to the steepness of their stairs and Vanessa was stuck behind him. Vanessa rattled the door knob and knocked “Maxine, please open the door.” She sounded only slightly amused. Nathan observed silently. “Go away!” Max returned. Vanessa could be heard apologizing on her behalf “She’s a good girl really, just a bit dramatic. It’s her strong will, really. She gets it from her father.” She chuckled nervously.

Nathan smirked “Oh I understand. I cannot imagine how she must be feeling. “He laid on the charm thick “There’s really nothing to be scared of Max. C’mon out.” He tried to coax her. “G-go away!” It sounded meeker this time. Nathan stepped back and chatted quietly with Vanessa, both of them deciding to return downstairs.

Max sighed in relief at the sound of the retreating footsteps, figuring that Nathan had decided to return to his hotel. She had won the battle. She waited another twenty minutes until she decided she had to pack a bag a run away for good. Perhaps Luca would harbor her for a while. She tossed her laptop, phone, clothes and a few other things into her bag, making sure she had her bus pass. She opened the door slowly because if it went to fast it creaked, and crept out into the dark hall way. She began down the stairs. Everything was dark and quiet so she was sure he had left now. That was until she stumbled over a dark figure. “Fuck!” She cursed as she started to fall forward. She was quickly snatched up by protective arms but that didn’t stop her from squirming and fighting it “Easy Max” He spoke, his lips right by her ear “Just calm down Max, Max! Just calm down!” The last bit was spoken in his Dom voice which had her practically putty in his arms. Max could hear her mom coming out of her bedroom. “I’m going to take her now Vanessa, Thank you so much for everything.” He smiled and started to go. He grabbed her runaway bag and headed out. Max latched onto the doorframe “MOM please don’t let him take me! MOM PLEASE!” She shouts. “Be my good girl Max, I promise I will visit you soon. Nathan led her to his red SUV which how didn’t she realize this when she got home? And tucked her into the back, buckling her before he flipped the child lock on the doors “Be my good girl Max.” He smirked, shutting the door before he climbed into the front.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I only updated once this week I made it a bit longer :)

Betrayal that is what Max felt in that moment and she knew her mother must have sensed it as she turned away and headed back toward the house. Max gaped, sitting back more in the seat as Nathan started up the car and pulled out of her own driveway.

  
“It’s going to be good Max, you’ll see.” Nathan told her as he shifted out of reverse, pulling into the road. He hummed as he drove along, pausing to look back at her when they were at a stop light “Happy birthday by the way, best one yet, huh? We’ll have to get you a present; do you want a cake Maxine?” He smiled into the question. Max just stared at him, he didn’t have the right to call her Maxine. She didn’t even like the name. He also didn’t have the right to get her a cake; her mother had a perfectly good one for him at home. “I don’t want anything from you.” She yawned, shifting so her head was rested against the window. It was just hitting her that she had hardly gotten any sleep due to the extremely rude awakening. Her eyes were also heavy and stinging from the tears that had threatened to spill when she was freaking out earlier. Closing her eyes soothed that feeling so she easily drifted, imagining herself falling asleep in her own bed.

 

“She’s so light” Nathan said in amazement. He was standing in the circle around the tree outside with all the Members of the Vortex club. They respectively took their time fangirling, excited for Nathan. Not many of them knew the extent Nathan would take this to but Hayden did. He eyed Max with caution. Nathan shifted her in his arms and looked around the group “Alright, there will be time for introductions later. For now I want to get her settled and introduce the rules to her. Also gotta make sure that Wells got her paperwork situated.” Victoria gave a slightly displeased snuff. She thought for sure that she was going to be Nathan’s mate. Her sign was the mix meaning she could end up as either or. Most thought she was to be a dominant due to her snooty behavior but Nathan had a way with her that calmed her down like no one else. Nathan gave her a warning look before he turned on his heel and walked off toward the dorms. Normally mates were given a separate room but due to Nathan’s father funding the dorm and a majority of the school, no official dared to even try.

Once Nathan was in his room he laid Max down on his bed. He felt an inexplicable fondness for her. It distracted him from everything else going on in his life. He carefully eased off her zip up hoodie and threw it onto the sofa in his room. His eyes immediately flew to the black marking on the back of her arm and he carefully picked it up, studying it closely. He smiled and traced the letters that were in his own handwriting before he moved up onto the bed with her. He took the hoodie off for the pure purpose of wanting to cuddle her without her overheating that is what he did although he was much too excited about finally having his sub that he couldn’t sleep.

 

A few moments from her thoughts later, Max found out that what she had wished for had been granted. She was laying in what was probably the softest bed in existence, her head nicely nestled in a lush feather pillow, and silk sheets were cool against her body. She shifted slightly and was made aware of two warm arms wrapped around her core and-

Wait what?

Max opened her bleary eyes and was met with a very unsettling, very unfamiliar room. It was made up of various shades of black and grey with very minimal light pouring into the room. In fact the only source of real light was the light projecting on the wall from the projector above her. She continued to study the room more before she had to face the problem and was met with some disturbing portraits of bound girls framed in the book shelf. The bookshelf which was very organized. All the movies, most of them foreign and horror were arranged in alphabetical order. She tried to continue to get a glance around the room when she was reminded that she was currently sandwiched by an annoyingly tall dominant. She couldn’t see over the stupid tuft of his hair. She tried to ease away from him which obviously alerted him as he sat up slightly and pulled out a headphone. She could vaguely hear the sound of--- whale calls? Interesting.

“-en I’m glad you’re awake.”

Max shook her head turning to look at the Dominant “What?” She scrunched up her face in an annoyed, ‘why are you talking to me’ matter.

“I said I’m glad you’re awake kitten” Nathan answered with a slightly annoyed turn, he already wasn’t listening to her

Max wrinkled her nose at being called kitten but found herself nodding “Y-yeah.” She swallowed thickly, glancing to him.

If she wasn’t so trapped she perhaps would have been able to fight him off more.

Nathan scooted closer to his laying sub, running his fingers through her hair, pleased she didn’t jerk away like he had expected “How do you feel?” he murmured.

Max was feeling a lot right now. She was groggy from just waking up, scared because she was trapped with her new dom whom she hardly knew, furious with her mother for allowing it to happen, cozy and comfy from being snuggled in this wonderful bed...she settled for shrugging her shoulders.

“Sorry it was so rough last night.” Nathan chewed on his lip “In a few days your family can come and visit, it’s just so important that soul mates stay close together when the bond forms so that it can settle. You really don’t have anything to fear.” A ghost of a smirk slipped over Nathan’s lips “We’ll ease into things nice and slowly.” 

Last night had been anything but nice and slowly but Max could only nod.

 

To say things were awkward was an understatement. After they stayed in bed for another hour Nathan decided it was time for breakfast, despite it being late afternoon. He led her around the campus, giving her a tour that she’d never remember, before leading her to his truck. He watched her climb in before he got in, locking the door before he started the car and headed out to the diner. Max took this time as a chance to ask some questions. “Where are we?” She bit her lip, pulling her feet up onto the leather seats and resting her chin on them “Arcadia Bay, Oregon.” He licked his lips “I had quite the trip to come and get you.” Nathan said but Max was zoned out. She’s back in her home town, back with Chloe, everything will be okay. They will help her escape when they realize what a bad situation this is “Are we going to two whales?” She turned to him, eyes alight with excitement.

Nathan’s head snapped over to her, she obviously knew people. His memory briefly flashed with Rachel letting him know that this was her home town “I thought we would just do a McDonald’s breakfast for now.” He cleared his throat. He really wanted to keep her to himself until the bond settled at least.

 

Max’s excitement had immediately dropped and she turned back to the reverted way she was on the beginning of the ride down. Nathan kept trying to engage Max in conversation, trying to find out more about her. He also seemed unable to keep his hands off her. Nathan would keep touching her hair, and squeeze her shoulder or rest her hand upon her thigh. Max also realized he was being wary of her trying to run, seeing as she’d been so resistant.

“We’re going to discuss some rules now,” Nathan announced after they returned to the campus from breakfast.  “I thought about them on the ride home.” Max flinched, this was not her home. Nathan placed his hand on the small of Max’s back. “Let’s go sit in the living room.”

Max had turned tense again. This, the restrictions, was the reason she did not want a Dom. It seemed highly unfair for all her decisions being made for her. The sub was not looking forward to these so called rules that were going to be discussed.

“Right then,” Nathan clapped his hands together as he sat on the couch across from Max, who was perched on an armchair. “Like I said, I’m going to try and make this as easy as possible. First I want to know why you are so against doms.”

Max was quiet for a moment, feeling her face grow red. “I’m...I don’t dislike doms. I just don’t want my own Dom. I like making my own choices. I don’t think it’s fair for anyone to have their life dictated.”

Nathan and Max made eye contact for a moment before she turned her head away.

“Max,” Nathan spoke. “Believe it or not, I understand that. I’m not going to be a dictator, but you also have to understand the role between subs and doms. All a Dom wants is to keep his or her sub safe. That’s all I want for you.”

“And people aren’t just randomly chosen to be submissive,” Nathan added. “Your body chemistry is set for that of a sub. The reality is that you’re going to need a dom. Subs require extra special care, and that’s why they get connected with a Dom.”

“It’s still not fair,” Max protested childishly.

Nathan smiled. “Fair or not, it’s the way things are.”

“Right then,” Max closed her eyes. “What are your rules? Lay them on me.”

“Let’s start with your tone,” Nathan began. “You have to remember that I am your Dom, which means you have to try and respect me, as painful as that might be for you. Teasing is fine, but I won’t tolerate straight up discourteous behavior.”

That was going to be hard, Max thought to herself. She was famous for speaking her mind, whether it is polite or disrespectful.

“You’re also to attend school with me. Your mother said you’re interested in photography so you will follow my schedule.” He nods “I’m not sure about college after this though. Dom’s work to provide for their subs, not the other way around.”

That one was to be expected. It was rare that a sub got to pursue education farther than secondary school. So she counted herself as extremely lucky in this aspect. Her parents couldn’t afford such a fancy school, especially geared toward what she wanted to do.

“For the first week, you can’t leave the suite,” Nathan continued. “It’s not a punishment, but we need to build our trust. The two of us also need to stay in close contact for a few days to sooth the bond. After a week you can leave the house as long as you’re with me. We’ll play it by ear after that.”

Max resisted an eye roll. So far this was sounding exactly like prison.


	4. Rules are meant to be broken, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been abandoned I promise! I was apartment hunting in America for University, moving, and waiting for internet. But I am back! And I am so so so sorry that this is so short! I promise you I will update again by Friday if not tomorrow.

I'm quite easy to get along with, but I'm not lenient when it comes to discipline. If you purposefully act out or disrespect me then you’re going to get punished, whether it be hardcore lectures, corner time, or spankings.” Nathan informed her.

The thought of being punished made Max shiver. The idea of being spanked or put in the corner sounded absolutely humiliating. She was an eighteen year old woman, not a five year old child.

“But I also value communication,” Nathan told her. “If you think I am being unreasonable, you need to talk to me. I’d much rather you tell me how you’re feeling rather than act out. If you follow my rules then you’ll have nothing to worry about kitten. I certainly don’t want to punish you.”

“I also value your privacy,” Nathan spoke, catching Max slightly off guard. “You have your own room to retreat to whenever you need to be alone, but you can’t stay in there longer than three hours at a time. You’ll also be expected to sleep in the master bedroom, which is my room, with me at night. Soulmates are meant to cuddle and have a lot of physical contact.”

Max certainly wasn’t expecting to be granted her own room, and inside she felt thankful for Nathan taking her privacy into consideration.

“I know you already have a phone, but we’re going to get you a new one and put you on my phone plan,” Nathan continued. “And you can keep your laptop, but I am going to have random intervals to inspect it and make sure that you’re using the internet appropriately.”

What did that even mean?

 

Max sighed. “Is that all?”

“Not quite,” Nathan said. “You’re expected to have at least two meals a day with me at the table. But this suite is yours now, so you have unlimited access to the tv, books, and video games. Those are really the essentials for now. Any more additional rules will be discussed as they emerge.”

“Speaking of discussions, the three of us are going to have them before bedtime each night,” Nathan added as an after thought.

Max couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “Is that an innuendo for sex?”

“No! It’s exactly like how I worded it. We’re going to discuss any feelings or problems that you encounter with our relationship.”

“Jesus does he have subscription to Daily Dom,that's so oldschool” max thought and internally snickered, referring to a rather well known magazine that was for doms. "Talking before bed helps a sub stay on the same wavelength as their dom.” Nathan went on.

“It’s scientifically proven,” He defended himself then cleared his throat. “And Max...we’re not going to have sex anytime soon, so you don’t need to worry. I would never force that upon you. I only want you to feel comfortable.”

“A lot of subs get scared about that part,But that’s only until they become better educated on soulmate relationships and realize that sex is only a small factor of this whole thing.”

That was relieving. Max couldn’t imagine being forced to have sex. Honestly that was one of the things about a dom that terrified Max. She had almost zero sexual experience. She’d kissed a classmate once in primary school, but that was so long ago. As good looking as his new dom is, she wasn’t keen on letting him get it in just yet.

“Anyways, tomorrow we're is going to going to shop for some things for you, like clothes and stuff."

“Okay,” Was all Max replied with, feeling oddly subdued. That was probably because of the shock of this whole situation. In literally less than 24 hours her entire life had changed.

“Do you have any questions for me?” Nathan blurted out, staring at the sub intently.

Max could only think of one. “Can I go to my room?”


	5. The Frustration.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bond is soothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, Don't give up on me just yet! Another update as promised! I eventually hope to get upto 3 posts a week!

To say that Max was frustrated would be a huge understatement. Chloe played this whole thing off as if it were a game, which was still so very baffling to Max. There was also the fact that physically her body seemed to crave her soulmate. Max found herself having to grip at the doorway to stop herself from seeking out Nathan. She knew the basics about soulmate connections, but she’d never really believed the fact that your body just becomes drawn to your soulmate after the initial connection. 

Finally Max's feet dragged her back to the living room. Nathan was still there, seemingly done with making some phone calls to his family. It still felt weird to Max, having a dom. The television had been muted, Her dom watching her walk into the room with complete silence. It was quite nerve wracking to say the least. 

“Come here Max,” Nathan patted the small space next to him on the couch. “Let’s talk some more.”

Max briefly considered going to the armchair instead, but finally relented and walked over to her dom. She hated how insanely tall he was; sitting next to him made Max feel small and insignificant.

Not one to hold back, Nathan pressed his lips to Max's temple and wound an arm over her shoulder As much as Max hated to admit it, she found herself sighing in relief from the contact, her body feeling instantly warm and contented with the presence of her dom. Soulmate body chemistry really sucked.

Nathan saw a square shaped object in the sub’s pocket and frowned. “Max, didn’t I tell you to leave your phone in the kitchen?”

Oh shit, Max had completely forgotten. She was quick to make that known. “I didn’t mean to, putting it in my pocket was an automatic reaction! Besides, I think it’s unfair that I can’t keep my phone with me. What if I want to text someone?” 

“It won’t be forever Maxine, just until you get your new phone and we go over your contacts.”

Max, never Maxine she thought but didn't dare say because of the already tense situation. 

Instead she pouted and dug out her phone, handing it over to the slightyly curly haired dom. It was as if the doms’ hair represented his status. Nathan's quiffed up hair with a slight curl was just as intimidating as his height and dom behavior….so unfair.

“Thanks Max,” He smiled and accepted the phone. “Why don’t you tell me about some of your friends? Who were you talking to on the phone just now?”

“Chloe” Max answered shortly, upset about the phone situation.

Nathan tensed slightly, but decided to play dumbb“And who is Chloe?” He asked when she didn’t elaborate.

“A friend,” Max answered, still being deliberately difficult. Her arms were crossed despite still sitting snugly next to the higher up.

“Describe Chloe in three words,” Nathan helpfully suggested.

"In your face." Max muttered, peeking up at Nathan through her lashes, when she saw his face drop into a serious frown she sighed "Bright, loud and annoying Warren's better."

"And who is Warren? Chloe's soulmate?" He chuckled in his head, as if.

"No!" Max made a horrified face "Chloe is Rachel's soulmate and I think Warren is a dom I don't even know! Don't play dumb I know they go to your school"

"Sorry Max." Nathan apologized, " I just wanna get to know you better. How about I tell you about myself instead?" He shifted a bit, pulling her closer unintentionally "You probably don't know much else other than the fact that I am a Prescott." He chuckled.

Max just shrugged. 

After an awkward bear of silence Nathan sighed "I called my sister this morning. We'll go over to their house in a few weeks to meet them.... Your mom and dad will come by at the end of the week."

Max snorted "As if they care! They didn't even try and save me!"

“There was nothing to save you from Max,” Nathan informed her gently, but there was a slight warning to his tone. “She only wants you to be happy and healthy, and that means being with your dom as soon as possible.”

The small sub threw her head back, leaning against the couch. Yes, Max knew she was behaving like a petulant child, but the world just seemed to be against her all the time. She didn’t like Nathan even if her body seemed to be drawn to him. Besides, Max had nothing in common with the dom as far as she knew.

We're celebrating your birthday tomorrow,” Nathan spoke up, looking rather desperate. He wanted nothing more than to have Max happy, comfortable, and accepting of him. “While we go shopping we can pick you up a cake.”

“But we should go to bed now,” Nathan added, checking his watch for the time. Despite the day being rather mellow and off to a late start, they could use more rest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Max awoke the next morning, to say that she was embarrassed would be a major understatement. She was clinging onto Nathan, her arms wrapped around the dom as if he were a teddy bear, and her face buried into his neck. As if that wasn’t bad enough, Max had her leg also tangled with Nathan’s, and the dom had an arm wrapped tightly around the sub’s waist. They were basically all cuddled together like a pile of puppies.

Max jerked out of dom's grip, rolling over Nathan and off the bed with a thump. Her bum hit the wooden floor hard and she hissed. The whole situation was even worse because of what Max was wearing, her panties and one of Nathan’s t-shirts that reached her mid-thigh, seeing as she hadn’t packed any pajamas in her runaway backpack.

“What r’ doing on the floor Max?"

Max glared up at Nathan. “Nothing! I’m going to shower.”

She didn’t even bother to ask permission to shower, because what sort of dom would even require that? The bathroom closest to the bedroom was very nice. It had not one, but four nozzles! It was large enough for three people, which was a bit concerning, and the door happened to be glass. Other than those small factors, it was really nice. Max could get used to showering here.

Fifteen minutes later, Max emerged from the bathroom dressed in what she’d wore to bed. She wasn’t going to wear more of her dom’s clothes if she could help it. It must have been quite early, because things inside the building were eerily silent. Nathan must've went back to sleep.

Max wasn’t tired at all. She went down the stairs as quietly as she could. Briefly her mind thought about how easy escape would be, just being able to slip away while the dom slept peacefully. This wouldn’t work though. Max didn’t have proper clothes, and she didn’t even have shoes with her. She wouldn’t even be able to get down the whole street if she tried.

She made her way to the rather fancily designed sitting area, flopping back onto the sofa. The silence was rather upsetting so she flicked on the television, flipping through the channels until she found the morning cartoons. The sub only half watched, more lost in thought than anything else.

She tried to think of good places to go when she managed to escape. Obviously her own home was out of the question, and so was Chloe's house; Rachel would just contact her dom if she tried to hide there.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Max was grabbed by a pair of strong hands and pulled into Nathan’s lap as the dom took a seat beside her causing Max to yelp.

“Morning kitten,” Nathan greeted tiredly, kissing Max’s damp hair. “You're up early." 

Max squirmed in his grip. “Not early enough.”

“Hey now, don’t be grumpy,” The dom admonished. “We're going out shopping for you today after all, so I think I deserve a little more respect.”

“I didn’t ask you to take me shopping,” Max reminded him rather rudely. “I have clothes at home.”

“This is your home,” Nathan told her "Not your forever home but, until we finish school it's your home. And I am you dom. You remember our rules from yesterday, don’t you?”

Max chose not to answer that, though it was obvious she did remember. She also knew that it was customary for a sub to leave most of his or her possessions behind once they lived with their dom. This was because a sub should be solely dependent on their dom, which meant that everything they owned or were provided with had to come from only the dom. 

“Let’s make this day a nice one,” Nathan spoke after a moment of silence. “When we get back we can spend the afternoon having some cake, a nice dinner….it can be a lovely day if we give it a try.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While they were shopping for some groceries that both parties liked, after clothes shopping, Nathan decided that together they could make a cake as a bonding experience.

“My mom used to own a bakery, you know,” Nathan informed Max later in the day as he absentmindedly added ingredients for the homemade cake he was making into a large blue bowl. “I used to want to open my own bakery someday, but then I met my best friend Victoria and got really interested in photography.

Louis, who was sat on the counter watching, felt oddly relaxed. This was most likely due to the fact that she was able to watch something rather calming from a bit of a distance. Max just felt like she could let her guard down a little.

Nathan went on to explain his relationship with Victoria, Max only half listening.

"She was very upset to find out she wasn't my sub. Actually everyone was surprised to find out that she was a sub. She's rather bossy." He chuckled, cracking an egg into the bowl.

"I love her, but not in the way I already do you, it's been two days and I've never been happier." he smiled as he stirred the contents of the bowl, pouring the batter into a form as he handed her the bowl and spoon. "Here you can lick the batter." 

Max returned his gaze and offered a small smile as she accepted the remains of the cake batter. Nathan looked like he’d just achieved global peace. It was actually quite endearing, Max thought with a frown. It seemed the more time she spent actually interacting with her dom, the more fond she was growing.

This wasn’t good; If Max didn’t act soon, she might be stuck here forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Think of the room like a suite that multiple people would share in college. Just Nathan's a rich ass so he gets it all to himself!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos always appreciated but comments are my real motivator.


End file.
